


Supernatural Drabbles

by sammy_moo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_moo/pseuds/sammy_moo





	1. Tension

The car wasn’t going to stop for another few miles, which meant escaping this awkward silence wasn’t coming any time soon. The silence was wearing on you, causing all of the patience in the car to wear thin. The three of you all had mixed emtions going on. It didn’t take much to realize Dean was pissed and worried. Sam on the other hand was concerned- worry filling his entire being.   
Part of you felt bad for Sam. He was in a car with two of the most stubborn people he knew, and at some point he was going to have to play the medium. He was going to have to talk sense into the two of you, and calm you both down. Sam was definitely going to have to help his brother see reason, otherwise the fight would end badly. 

Sadly it wouldn’t be the first time you walked away if it came down to it. Last time Dean’s and Sam’s arguement caused the two to take different hunts. You knew Sam was capable of handling his and opted for helping Dean. Dean didn’t see you as much help that day and once the hunt was over argued with you. He had told you he didn’t need your help with the hunt or his brother. But you knew there were times their time apart wasn’t going to be for the better, and it was one of those times. You had to reign their focus in on the big fight ahead, but Dean had none of it. In turn you left and when they had finally made up Sam set out to find you.   
Sam looked back at you, and you looked away from the window to glance at him. He flashed you a small smile before glancing to Dean. Sam frowned a bit when Dean kept his focus on the road. In an attempt to kill the silence Sam turned the radio on. 

Dean glanced to Sam and immediately turned the radio off. You sighed and Dean’s jaw clenched. 

“You should’ve kept the music on… Makes the ride seem a lot shorter." 

"And you shouldn’t have been careless." 

"Excuse me,” you asked. You saw the look Sam gave you but chose to ignore it. 

“Oh you heard me,” Dean snapped. 

“Guys–" 

"At least I came up with a plan!" 

Dean chuckled sarcastically, "Right because running in there was the perfect plan!" 

"It was better than your’s!” You began to mimic Dean’s tone of voice, “Let’s just go in there guns a blazing." 

"I never said that!" 

"Pft! You sure as hell acted like it." 

Dean’s jaw clenched and he pulled the car over to a hault, "Get out." 

"Dean,” Sam injected himself into the argument. 

“Stay out of this Sam. Y/N, get out." 

"Fine,” you said getting out and slamming your door. 

Sam gulped and looked to Dean as he put Baby in drive, “Dean stop.” Sam exited the vehicle, keeping beside the car with his door open, “Y/N, please get back in the car. You don’t need to be walking into town." 

"It’s only a few more miles. I can handle the damn walk Sam." 

Sam’s jaw clenched as he swallowed, thinking what to say before sighing, "That’s not the point. Who knows what could happen to you from here to there. Get back in the car please?" 

Dean drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel impatiently, "If she wants to walk let her walk." 

"She doesn’t want to walk Dean! You two can be so stubborn sometimes, can you two just please talk to each other and stop arguing?" 

"Not a fat chance until he apologizes. Which we all know won’t happen. He’s just mad that I did something he couldn’t." 

Sam leaned down and gave his brother a look. Dean reluctantly sighed and put the car back into park. Sam shut his door and walked around to the drivers side, placing his large hands on your shoulders. Compared to him you were small, even when you stood your ground like now. 

"Y/N,” he started gently. “Dean’s right though…. What you did was reckless. I’m not mad, I just wish you would’ve stuck with the plan we were going to come up with. You aren’t as skilled as Dean and I are. You’re still learning. Something bad could’ve happened to you and it would’ve been our fault. We’re just trying to look out for you. So please….” Sam pulled one hand away and turned to look at Dean as well, “Will the two of you apologize? You were both wrong. Both of you arguing or stewing your anger for the entire ride isn’t helping. So just kiss and make up, or whatever. Just be reasonable, please?" 

His hazel eyes darted between the two of you and Dean sighed, clearly caving first. 

"I’m sorry. Please, get back in the car so we can get to the motel and get started on this next case?" 

Dean’s tone set you off again. He didn’t sound sincere or even seem to care, "Seriously? You clearly don’t mean it. I’m not going–” Sam’s look was enough to make you stop and sigh. “I’m sorry for being so careless….." 

Dean jaw clenched a bit. Neither of you were going to mean it. Not until you both had calmed down, which would more than likely be after a couple of beers. And in some cases, the beers would never help. 

Sam sighed a little relieved and the two of you got back into the car. 

Dean put Baby in drive and turned the radio on. Letting the two of you stew in your anger. However the tension seemed to fade a little when he turned it up more. Queen was playing. You and Dean sang at the top of your lungs until you lightly hit Sam’s arm. Soon Sam was singing with the two of you, happy that some of the tension was gone. But he knew as soon as you hit town and got to the motel, the two of you would probably hash it out before getting dressed up to play FBI. Otherwise the case would be spent with the tension going back and forth with small bickering that no one would notice but Sam.


	2. Pranked

Pranks were always a fun part of the road with your brothers, but they always knew to keep it between themselves. Anytime you were brought in it turned sour. Things were normally bad as it was, but once you joined it was a new hell. Most of the times the elders took precautions, but sometimes Dean’s prank would go awry.

Today had been one of those moments. Dean and Sam were holding a prank war all day during the hunt. At one point you had been the accidental target. Dean thought it would be funny to mess with the salt shaker at the diner while you and Sam were placing your orders. The two of you had came back with the food, including Dean’s. Dean took his burger happily, and hopeful Sam would use the shaker like he normally would. However, you were the first one to grab it. Dean didn’t take notice until it was too late. At the sight of the entire container of salt dumping onto your food he was mentally chastising himself.

Your nostrils flared as your jaw clenched. You looked up to Dean, annoyance clearly on your face. “Are you kidding me Dean!?”

Dean gulped his food down, “If it helps any it was meant for Sam?”

“No that doesn’t help you asshole! My food is turned into a salty death trap!”

Dean reached for your food and tried to switch them.

“No stop. You’ve done enough,” you said completely pissed.

Sam gave you a sympathetic look and gave you half of his sandwich, “Take this. I’ll eat the ruined food.”

“No neither of you are eating it. Sam take your half back,” Dean said placing it back onto Sam’s plate. “I’ll take the ruined food, you have my fries.”

Both you and Sam had no choice but to give up. Dean wouldn’t drop it until the two of you agreed.

As the day wore one and the hunt came to a close, the three of you decided to stop by the restaurant to grab some dinner.

Luckily for you, you had no longer been a target in anyway. They decided to hold off on their pranks for the rest of the day until tomorrow.

The hostess showed you all to a table with a smile. You smiled and nodded your head gratefully to her. The three of you took your place at the table. Once Dean’s butt connected with the chair and his weight was added, he was sent straight to the floor.

Dean looked mortified at first and quickly got to his feet as his hunter instincts kicked in. He frantically looked around hoping you and Sam were the only witnesses.

You sat there with a smug look on your face. Sam was leaning back, clapping and laughing happily. One glance and Dean knew.

You got your payback.


	3. Spider

Your scream echoed throughout the entire bunker, kicking both hunter’s instincts in as they hurried for your room. Sam was holding a knife he had been using from the kitchen and was the first to arrive. When he peeked in and saw no one else in your room he rolled his eyes and left, dismissing the screaming to being a prank. When Dean came in, he held his gun in his hand, eyes flickering all around. 

“What the hell is going on?” 

“I think it’s dead… At least I hope,” you prayed as you lifted the shoe, another shriek leaving you as it had only partially injured it. You slammed the shoe down at least three times before sheepishly tossing the shoe aside and avoiding the remains. 

Dean’s brows furrowed as he walked further in, glancing to the floor to find what made you scream. His laughter began to fill the room, “You are so freaking dramatic!” 

“ **I am not dramatic, it was a very big spider** , Dean! It’s almost as big as Sam’s fucking hand and that’s HUGE!” 


	4. Am I doing this right?

You had never been one for New Years resolutions; but watching Sam work out, eat healthy, and over all always try to be a good man, it had you striving to better yourself. Of course, you were having a late start at your resolution. Call it a Mid Year resolution? 

Either way, you were opening up to working out. Just a few months ago you started to eat healthier. It was small at first, stealing bites of Sam’s food when he wasn’t looking to slowly getting your own. 

Then came working out. Which you hated. 

You tried in the past but never stuck to it, so this time around you decided to try yoga. And that was something Sam was definitely good at. 

You waited until the bunker was empty of the boys to spare yourself from embarrassment as you did the stretches, trying to follow along with the book laid out in front of you. 

You were in the middle of trying a bridge, messing it completely up. You were twisted up the wrong ways thinking you were looking at the right one, and that’s what Sam found. 

His laughter filled the room and you found him painted with amusement, “What are you doing?” 

“It’s the bridge…. Am I doing this right?” 

Sam shook his head, coming towards you. “Wrong move. Here…. Let’s get rid of the book and I’ll show you a few things. We’ll start simple and work our way up in time. First, the downward facing dog.” 

“That’s me on my knees right?” 

“Wha- no,” Sam said through laughter. “That’s the- that’s doggy style…”


	5. Put down the drink

Dean watched as you sashayed your hips, your belly button ring peeking out from the hem of your crop top. Your shirt and shorts were damp from the soapy water you were messing with moments before. 

“So I just washed Baby for you. How about you join me in the shower and wash this baby?” 

Dean’s brows shot up before he looked away, taking the last swig of alcohol that sat in his glass. His lips pulled back in a tight line as he breathed in through his mouth, a little hissing sound forming as he tried to soothe the burn. 

You rolled your eyes as he tried to play hard to get. Instead you stripped your shirt off and dropped your bra to the floor, swaying your hips as  you walked off to the bathroom. 

Dean pursed his lips and watched you leave. He set the cup down, shrugged, and hurried after you. 


End file.
